If
by Yuni Lolipop
Summary: Cinta itu seperti sebuah labirin. Terkadang ada saja jalur yang menyesatkan. Tapi jika kau melaluinya bersama, maka percayalah kau akan menemukan akhir yang indah. Kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah terpikir olehmu [Ganti summary] masih dalam proses revisi
1. Prolog

**If**

 **SasuHina x SaIno x SasuIno**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Prolog**

 **Author POV**

Gadis manis berambut indigo itu terduduk lagi di bangku taman tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya-nya itu.

Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat bahwa ia di acuhkan lagi oleh kekasih-nya. Hinata -gadis itu- tetap pada posisinya, duduk diam dengan memegang kotak bekal yang sudah dengan susah payah ia siapkan pagi-pagi sekali.

Di bukanya kotak bekal tersebut, memakan onigiri itu. Perlahan air matanya turun tanpa bisa di cegah.

 _'Apa mencintai sesakit ini?'_ batinnya pilu.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Hatinya sangat panas melihat sepasang sejoli itu bercanda gurau, memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan publik.

Pria itu-Sasuke- hanya bisa melihat gadis yang bermesraan bersama pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasih gadis itu.

Ia hanya bisa melihatnya dengan ekspresi kecemburuan yang sangat terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Sasuke-kun kau kemana saja tadi saat jam istirahat?" tanya Hinata lirih, saat mereka berada di mobil pria itu untuk pulang.

"Kemanapun aku pergi bukan urusanmu." ucap pria itu singkat.

"I...iya, itu bukan urusanku. Tapi, aku kekasihmu Sasuke-kun." lirihnya.

"Kekasih? Kau tahu, kata itu terdengar sangat menggelikan di telingaku. Status itu hanya untuk membuat Ino berpaling dari pria itu." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"A...aku tahu. Tapi, setidaknya kau perhatikan aku. Aku kekasihmu." lanjutnya dengan tegas.

"Cih?!" Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam.

Perjalanan pulang mereka hanya di selubungi dengan keheningan.

 _ **Ckiitt**_

Suara decitan ban mobil menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai pada tujuannya.

Hinata lantas keluar dari mobil Porsche keluaran terbaru itu, dan membungkukkan badan sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Besok tidak usah menjemputku, aku akan naik bis saja. Hontou ni Arigatou." ucapnya sambil memasang senyum manis, senyum yang bisa mengikat hati siapapun. Kecuali pria di hadapannya-entahlah.

"Hm." hanya kata itu yang di gumamkan pria itu.

Porsche terbaru itu melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga sang kekasih.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, lalu sedetik kemudian mengubah kembali ekspresinya menjadi ceria dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" teriaknya penuh keceriaan.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih? Tidak usah berteriak!" ucap seorang wanita tua.

"G-Gomene Sari Okaa-san. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu." ucapnya.

Wanita yang di sebutnya _'Sari Okaa-san'_ itu, pergi memasuki dapur.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas lelah. Sari itu, Kaa-san tirinya. Ia menikah dengan Tou-sama-nya Hinata saat ia berusia tiga tahun.

Kaa-san kandung Hinata sendiri sudah menikah lagi dengan duda beranak satu yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

Gadis cantik itu memasuki kamarnya. Di dalamnya terdapat meja belajar, komputer, lemari dan jangan lupakan tempat tidur miliknya.

Ia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya itu.

Dia menoleh ke arah nakas, di mana terdapat potret dirinya saat masih berusia dua tahun dan kedua orang tuanya dan juga dua anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun dan juga empat tahun.

Di sana, kedua orang tuanya sangat mesra. Kaa-san-nya menggendongnya dan tersenyum ke arah kamera, begitupun Tou-san-nya.

Tapi, apalah artinya potret tersebut, jika semua itu hanya masa lalu.

Ia tersenyum kecut. Takdir mempermainkan hati manusia, itu yang di yakini gadis berusia enam belas tahun tersebut.

Apa cinta itu mengenal waktu? Apa hati manusia bisa berubah dengan cepat? Apa sebegitu mudahnya mereka melupakan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu saat masih muda?

Semua itu terus terngiang di kepala gadis manis ini.

TBC

Halo semua, ini ada Author newbie abal-abal memberikan persembahan fanfiction khas untuk para SHL. Hore *teriakgeje* semoga aja diterima oleh para SHL dan di kasih respon yang positive. Jadi RnR ya reader sekalian.

Salam hangat, yuni :)


	2. Chapter 2: Lingkaran Cinta

**If**

 **SasuHina x SaIno x SasuIno**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Yuni Lolipop**

 **Author POV**

Matahari telah terbit dari ufuk timur, dan sepertinya gadis itu-Hinata telah berkutat di dapur sekarang. Ya, sibuk membuat bekal untuk sang kekasih. Hari ini, ia berniat membuat sup tomat segar.

Di potongnya tomat segar dengan wortel dan kentang untuk tambahan sup.

Setelah selesai memotong semua bahan, Hinata memasukkan semuanya ke dalam panci yang sudah berisi kuah kaldu.

 _'_ _'Sasuke-kun pasti menyukai sup tomatnya.'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Tanpa di sadarinya, sang ibu tiri sudah melihatnya dengan tampang datar.

"Sudah selesai membuat bentonya? Cepat ke meja makan, sarapan bersama." ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ha'i kaa-san!" lanjutnya dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya. Sang ibu tiri hanya tersenyum, lalu mengikuti putri tirinya itu menuju meja makan.

Meja makan, tempat yang paling di hindari oleh Hinata kalau bisa. Ia tidak pernah bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga utuh seperti yang lainnya. Bukan berarti, ibu tirinya bersikap jahat padanya, atau saudara tirinya Ino, bersikap sinis padanya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah bisa bersama dengan kaa-san dan onii-san-nya. Dia hanya bersama dengan Tou-san-nya. Itupun, jika beliau tidak sibuk.

Ini baru suapan ketiga, tapi ia sudah bosan duduk di sini. Ya, mau tidak mau ia harus membuat alasan yang masuk akal supaya bisa berangkat sekolah cepat.

"Eum, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ino-chan, aku berangkat duluan ya? Entah mengapa, aku ingin naik bis sekarang. Jadi, aku pergi duluan ya? Daaahh!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

"Hm, padahal kan ini masih pagi. Kenapa dia ingin pergi naik bis ya? Kan, dia di jemput oleh Sasuke-kun? Apa mereka sedang bertengkar ya?" pikir Ino.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan sarapan dalam diam.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku berjalan menuju ke halte bis. Ya, karena kemarin aku mengatakan pada Sasuke-kun untuk tidak menjemputku. Ehm, berjalan seperti ini lebih menyenangkan daripada harus pergi menggunakan mobil.

 **Author POV**

Hinata berjalan sambil tersenyum, sampai ada seorang pria berseragam sama dengannya berlari dan menabraknya hingga terjungkang ke depan.

"Aduh..." keluh Hinata sambil memegang lututnya yang tergores. Pria itu menoleh, menatap gadis yang di tabraknya itu.

Menatap dengan ekspresi prihatin, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gomen, ayo sini, lututmu terluka. Kau mau pergi ke sekolah, bukan?" ucapnya dengan lembut. "Kau siswi Konoha High School, kan?" tangannya masih terulur saat pertanyaan itu terlontar.

Hinata hanya diam, lalu perlahan tangannya menerima uluran tangan pria itu. "Kau...? Siswa Konoha High School, juga?" Hinata memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm. Aku murid pindahan, tingkat kedua." ucapnya dengan datar, sangat datar.

"Oh, gomene senpai. Aku Hyugga Hinata, tingkat pertama Konoha High School." di bungkukkannya tubuhnya sedikit, sebagai rasa hormat pada senpai. Pria itu hanya diam.

"Ehm, senpai, sebaiknya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku takut ketinggalan bis." ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Hm, aku ikut. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu letak Konoha High School." ucapnya tenang.

"Y-ya, baiklah." ujar Hinata gugup.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju halte bis. Ya, walau perjalanan menjadi sedikit jauh, karena lutut Hinata yang terluka. Perjalanan yang terasa sangat jauh itu, sampai juga di halte bis.

Menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka ke Konoha High School.

Tak lama menunggu, akhirnya bis yang akan di tumpangi pun, tiba. Mereka memasuki bis tersebut, yah walau Hinata harus di bantu oleh pria yang menabraknya tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, Hinata langsung meniup lututnya dengan lucu.

Pria itu melihat ekspresi Hinata yang meniup lututnya terkekeh pelan. Tapi hal itu hanya sekilas, lalu ia kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Oh ya, senpai, aku belum tahu namamu? Boleh aku tahu?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Sabaku Gaara." ujarnya singkat.

"Hm..." respon Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Senpai pindahan darimana? Apa senpai dari luar negeri?" tanya Hinata beruntun.

"Aku dari London, dan berhentilah mengatakan hal tidak penting tersebut." jawab pria bernama Sabaku Gaara itu, menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Hinata langsung diam mendengar jawaban kasar dari seorang yang baru di kenalnya ini. Ia tahu, ia sudah lancang bertanya sampai sejauh itu dengan nada bicara yang terlampau bersahabat.

Perjalanan ke Konoha High School hanya di iringi dengan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku sekarang sudah sampai di sekolah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang Konoha High School, sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu.

Jalanku sedikit terseok akibat lututku yang terluka ini.

Senpai baru yang menabrakku tadi hanya berjalan di sampingku, sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Ohayou Genma Ji-san!" sapaku ramah pada satpam sekolah.

"Ohayou Hinata-san, kau tidak berangkat dengan Sasuke-san? Apa dia tidak masuk? Dan siapa dia?" tanya Genma Ji-san.

"Ah, itu...aku hanya ingin pergi naik bis Ji-san. Itu lebih baik. Oh, dia murid pindahan. Senpai baruku." ucapku sambil membisikkan kata terakhirku pada Genma Ji-san.

Genma Ji-san hanya mengangguk, lalu matanya tertuju pada lututku dan wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"Ya ampun Hinata-san, lututmu berdarah. Cepat obati, ayo Ji-san antar ke ruang kesehatan." ucapnya panik.

"I'iie Ji-san. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." ucapku menolak.

Genma Ji-san mengangguk. Aku lalu di kejutkan dengan bunyi klakson mobil yang berasal dari belakang kanan maupun kiriku. Aku menoleh, ku lihat, Ino keluar bersamaan dengan Sai-kun-kekasihnya-, Sasuke-kun yang keluar bersama seorang gadis, entahlah aku kurang tahu.

Ku lihat Gaara senpai menatap Ino penuh arti. Entahlah aku tidak tahu.

Ino lalu menoleh ke arahku dan Gaara senpai, dan wajahnya langsung menegang.

 **Author POV**

Ino menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Gaara, dan wajahnya langsung menegang.

Tak terlalu berbeda dengan Gaara, hanya ia memandang Ino dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan.

"Hime..." samar, Hinata mendengar pria di sebelahnya memanggil nama 'Hime'.

Sai, kekasih Ino menoleh ke arah Nii-san-nya yang bersama dengan gadia lain.

Gadis dari masa lalu yang sangat ingin di hindari olehnya.

"Matsuri..." lirihnya, dan masih dapat di dengar oleh kekasih-nya.

Sai dapat melihat seringaian yang di tunjukkan Nii-san-nya kepadanya.

Dia juga dapat melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di samping Hyuuga Hinata, gadis tegar yang mampu bertahan bersama Nii-san-nya selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Pria yang berdiri di samping Hinata itu menatap objek di sebelahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Setelah aksi tatap-tatapan di gerbang sekolah, mereka bergerak masuk ke dalam sekolah.

 **Author POV**

"Heuum...senpai, ini ruang guru. Aku permisi dulu." pamit Hinata pada Gaara.

"Hm." respon Gaara santai.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan terseok menuju ruang kelasnya.

Ia bisa melihat Sasuke bersama seorang gadis berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu berambut blonde panjang dengan pipi yang chubby.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas, setelahnya ia terus berjalan. Tetapi, Hinata bisa menggapai tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun d-dia siapa?" tanya Hinata, menunjuk ke arah gadis yang berada di samping Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri? Siapa pria itu? Ini alasanmu tidak mau di jemput olehku?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Dia itu murid pindahan, Sasuke. Aku bertabrakkan dengannya di jalan tadi. Aku benar-benar naik bus tadi." jawab Hinata dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mau dia murid pindahan atau dia kekasihmu, aku tidak peduli." ucap Sasuke sinis.

 _'Aku harap ia cemburu. Ya, aku harap begitu.'_ batin Hinata.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan koridor sekolah itu dan menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke mengantar gadis yang bersama dengannya itu, menuju ruang guru.

"Jadi dia gadis yang mengganggumu itu? Dia lumayan cantik, tapi dia bodoh mencintai pria sepertimu." ejek gadis di sebelah Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek.

"Cih, dia pengganggu hidupku. Cepatlah lakukan rencananya kau mendapatkan Sai, dan aku akan mendapatkan Ino. Tidak usah urusi gadis bodoh itu, dan jangan libatkan dia sama sekali, Matsuri." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sorot mata tajam.

Perlahan Sasuke meninggalkan gadis itu-Matsuri- di depan ruang guru. Matsuri memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek kepada Sasuke.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." ucapnya dengan senyum sinis terulas di bibirnya.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku sudah berada di dalam kelas sekarang. Huh, benar-benar membosankan. Pelajaran akan di mulai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, ya sekarang wajar saja jika banyak siswa dan siswi yang berhambur masuk ke dalam kelas.

 _'Pluk'_

"Awww!" pekikku spontan.

Kepalaku rasanya sakit saat sebuah gumpalan kertas mengenai bagian belakang kepalaku.

Terlihat pria tegap yang berdiri di hadapanku, menatap penuh rasa bersalah yang sangat tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Gomene Hinata-san, aku tidak sengaja melemparnya ke arahmu. Tadinya aku ingin melemparnya ke arah Juugo, tapi malah mengenaimu. Gomen." jawabnya menyesal.

"I'ie. Tidak apa Suigetsu-san, aku tak apa-apa kok. Hanya terkejut saja." ucapku dengan senyum sopan.

"A-ah, ne. A-aku ke tempat dudukku dulu." ucapnya dengan nada gugup dan wajah yang hampir memerah.

Aku hanya mengangguk ragu.

 _'Treeeet'_

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kakashi sensei masuk ke kelas di ikuti oleh seorang siswi. Ya Tuhan, dia gadis yang bersama Sasuke-kun tadi.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru dari Korea. Perkenalkan dia Matsuri." ucap Kakashi sensei.

"Ohayou, hajimemashite watashi wa Matsuri desu. Dozo yoroahiku onegaishimasu." ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

Setelah gadis itu mengenalkan diri, para pria di kelas ini riuh akan wajahnya. Ya ku akui dia cantik, tapi kulihat dia gadis yang ambisius.

"Baiklah Matsuri-san kau bisa duduk di sebelah Ino, Ino-san angkat tanganmu." Ino mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu, aku langsung menoleh melihat ekspresi gadis bernama Matsuri itu saat menatap Ino.

Dia menatap Ino dengan ekspresi dendam, entah aku kurang yakin. Ku rasakan temanku sebangkuku -Sakura- menyenggol lenganku pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku menoleh padanya.

"I'ie. Siapa gadis sok cantik itu? Sok manis sekali, memang dia cantik?" tanya Sakura sewot.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Inilah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang selalu iri melihat gadis cantik. Setiap gadis yang cantik selalu di musuhinya. Terakhir dia berkelahi dengan Karin, senpai kami disekolah. Ya alasannya sepele karena Karin senpai berbicara dengan Naruto-kun, 'Tunangannya'.

"Dia tadi pergi kesekolah bersama Sasuke-kun." ucapku pelan.

"NANI?!" teriak Sakura heboh.

"Haruno-san tolong kau kerjakan soal Akuntansi nomor tiga tentang laba bersih, silahkan." ucap Kakashi sensei.

"Oh...sensei, aku belum mengerti tentang materi itu." jawab Sakura-chan terkekeh sok imut.

Kakashi sensei hanya menggeleng, lalu menunjuk Shino untuk maju.

Soal seperti itu hanya seperti camilan untuk Aburame Ahino. Dia kan siswa jenius, ya walau masih ada Sasuke-kun yang lebih jenius dari pria itu.

Setelah Shino selesai mengerjakan soal itu, pelajaran kembali di teruskan dengan penjelasan Kakashi sensei kembali.

 _"Teeeet~"_

Pelajaran pertama sudah selesai, saatnya pelajaran musik. Pelajaran yang ku sukai. Kami berhambur keluar kelas menuju ruangan musik yang dekat dengan lapangan basket indoor.

Saat melewati lapangan basket, kulihat Sasuke-kun sedang mendribble bola basket itu dengan sangat lihai. Keringat membasahi seragam olahraga miliknya.

Banyak siswi kelasku maupun kelasnya sendiri berteriak histeris melihat kelihaiannya bermain basket. Aku hanya diam, menurutku itu hal biasa. Walau aku mencintainya sekalipun, entah apa yang ku sukai dari dirinya. Kata kaa-san jika kita mencintai seseorang kita tidak memiliki alasan untuk mencintainya. Yang ku tahu aku jatuh didalam dirinya dan tidak bisa keluar walau aku ingin.

"Awww." pekikku pelan.

Ah ya, lukaku belum ku obati sejak tadi. Nanti saja saat jam istirahat ku obati di ruang kesehatan.

Setelah sampai di ruang musik, Iruka sensei sudah menunggu kami. Aku langsung menghambur ke grand piano berwarna hitam yang berada di pojok ruangan musik ini. Iruka sensei langsung mengambil buku penilaian.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita ada penilaian untuk nilai tengah semester. Setiap dari kalian harus menyanyikan lagu ballad yang terinspirasi dari kisah kehidupan kalian." Iruka sensei menjelaskan dengan jelas tentang penilaian kali ini.

"Kalian akan memainkan grand piano disana sambil menyanyi dengan nada yang benar. Silahkan kalian pilih partitur lagu yang kalian inginkan disana." Iruka sensei menunjuk partitur lagu yang terletak didepan piano yang ku duduki saat ini. Aku langsung mengambil satu lembar partitur lagu yang berjudul _'Back In Time' ,_ aku memilih lagu ini karena ini adalah lagu kesukaan kaa-san.

Setelah semuanya mengambil partitur yang ada, Iruka sensei langsung memanggil satu persatu dari nama kami. Dimulai dari Aburame-san yang menyanyikan lagu _'Dear Mom'_ dari girlband terkenal asal Korea. Lalu si siswi baru itu di tunjuk oleh Iruka sensei untuk menyanyikan lagu yang di pilihnya, dia menuju ke grand piano tersebut dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang di pilihnya.

 _"na dasi heoraghandamyeon_

 _geudael dasi bol su itdamyeon_

 _nae jinan gieog sogeseo_

 _geu apeum sogeseo_

 _geudael bulleo_

 _You're my destiny geudaen_

 _You're my destiny geudaen_

 _You're my everything_

 _geudaeman bomyeonseo_

 _ireoge sorieobsi bulleobobnida_

 _You're the one my love geudaen_

 _You're the one my love geudaen_

 _You're my delight of all_

 _geudaeneun yeongwonhan naui sarangijyo_

 _nae gyeote dagawa jwoyo_

 _nal ajig saranghandamyeon_

 _du nune goin nunmuri_

 _geudaereul wonhajyo_

 _saranghaeyo_

 _You're my destiny geudaen_

 _You're my destiny geudaen_

 _You're my everything_

 _byeonhaji anhneungeon_

 _geudaereul hyanghan naui sarangibnida_

 _You're the one my love geudaen_

 _You're the one my love geudaen_

 _You're my delight of all_

 _sesangi byeonhaedo_

 _geudaeman saranghaneun nareul anayo_

 _My Destiny_

 _geudaereul bulleobobnida"_

Dia menyanyikannya dengan sangat penuh penghayatan, sepertinya dia ingin menggapai pria yang dia cintai. Nadanya juga bagus tidak ada yang salah sama sekali.

"Baiklah kerja bagus Matsuri-san, lalu Suigetsu-san, silahkan menyanyikan lagu yang kau pilih." Iruka sensei mempersilahkan Suigetsu untuk memulainya.

Dia mulai mendekati grand piano dan menyanyikan lagu dari K-Will, Like a Star.

 _Geudae eodi isseodo mueol hagi isseodo_

 _Geujeo i nae gaseumeun geudael neukkilsu itjyo_

Kurasakan Suigetsu menatapku saat menyanyikan lagu itu. Tatapan matanya lembut, sesekali dia melempar senyum padaku.

 _Saranghal geot gathatjyo_

 _Saranghal su akke eobjyo_

 _Nae nune, nae mam geu ane_

 _Geudaen byeol cheoreom bitnanikka_

Suigetsu menutup matanya saat akan mendekati reffence.

 _Haru sijageul geudaewa_

 _Haru majimageul geudaewa_

 _Hanaman barada oneuri da ganeunde_

Dia membuka matanya kembali dan menatapku dengan intens, saat dia menyanyikan lirik _'aku memulai hariku denganmu, aku mengakhiri hariku denganmu' ._

 _Ajik saranghandaneun mal mothaesseo_

 _Jogeum meolliseo geudae dwieseo_

 _Useoyo_

Suigetsu menyelesaikan lagunya dengan bagus. Sangat mengagumkan. Sakura-chan menyenggol perutku, aku menoleh.

"Nani?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak melihat cara Suigetsu melihatmu, ya?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Ha'i. Kenapa?" tanyaku cuek.

"Aish kau ini, tidak peka. Dia menyukaimu Hinata Hime." dia mengatakannya dengan menekankan kata _''Hinata Hime_.

Iruka sensei memanggil namaku.

Aku menuju grand piano tersebut dan mulai menyanyikannya dan mengingat semua kenanganku yang pahit.

 _Gureume bicheun heuryeojigo_

 _Changgae yoranhi naerineun_

 _Bitmulsori mankeum sirin gieokdeuri_

 _Jeojeodeun bitgireul ttaraga_

 _Hamkkehan chueogeul dorabwa_

 _Heuryeojin bitmure tteooreun geudaega_

 _Nae nunmul sogeseo chaollawa_

 _Galsurok jiteojyeogan_

 _Geuriume jamgyeo_

 _Siganeul geoseulleo galsun eomnayo_

 _Geu ttaecheoreomman geudae nal anajumyeon_

 _Gwaenchanheultende ijen_

 _Heuteojyeoga,_

 _nawa isseojudeon geu sigando geu moseupdo_

 _Dasi geu ttaecheoreomman geudaereul anaseo_

 _Siganeul geoseulleo galsu eomnayo_

 _Hanbeonirado majimagiljirado_

 _Gwaenchanheultende_

Aku menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan sangat lembut. Para siswa-siswi bertepuk tangan untuk lagu yang ku nyanyikan.

 _ **"Teeeet"**_

Bunyi bel istirahat sudah terdengar, para siswa-siswi berhambur keluar. Aku berjalan terseok dibantu oleh Sakura-chan untuk menuju ke ruang kesehatan, mengobati lututku. Setelah mengobatinya, aku mengambil bento yang ku siapkan untuk ku berikan pada Sasuke-kun.

Aku selalu membawakan bento untukknya dan selalu ku berikan di atap sekolah. Sekarang aku akan ke atap untuk memberikannya pada Sasuke-kun.

Saat aku sudah sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah ku dengar Sasuke-kun seperti berbicara pada seseorang.

"Kau ingat, aku akan menjalankan rencananya mulai hari ini. Aku akan mendekati Sai-kun dan kau mendekati gadis bernama Ino itu. Lalu hasutlah Ino supaya hubungan mereka berantakan, kau menghibur Ino dan aku menghibur Sai-kun. Kau paham?" ucap seorang wanita kepada Sasuke-kun.

"Ya aku sudah tau. Itulah rencanaku, kau tidak perlu mengajariku. Pergilah, Hinata akan datang sebentar lagi." ucap Sasuke-kun.

Aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan menunggu gadis itu pergi. Setelah gadis itu -Matsuri- pergi, aku langsung menemui Sasuke-kun.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ini bento yang ku siapkan. Hari ini aku membuat Sup Tomat extra untukmu." ucapku sambil membuka bento itu untuk Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun hanya diam, lalu ia hanya memandang sup itu dengan dingin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah begitu saja. Aku hanya diam lalu tanpa terasa air mataku menetes.

 **Author POV**

Air mata menetes dari pipi chubby milik Hinata. Hinata lalu memakan sup tomat itu dengan air mata yang terus turun dari pipinya.

""Hey nona bis, kalau kau memakan sup itu sambil menangis. Maka sup itu akan berubah menjadi sup asin, bukan lagi sup tomat." suara seorang pria mengejutkan Hinata.

"Kau...!"

Tbc

Note: ye akhirnya up juga chapter 1-nya. Semoga seneng deh para readers sekalian. Ok maaf jika ada yang gak sesuai dengan imajinasi pembaca sekalian.

Answer review:

 **n** : iya Hinata emg anak kelas satu sma disini.

 **DLS** : ini udah lanjut kok

 **ppkarismac** : iya hinata tuh sabar banget jadi orang :)

 **sasuhina always** : udah di lanjut kok

 **Rapita Azzalia** : iya aku juga suka ff yg galau :) ini udah up kok

 **CheftyClouds** : iya ini prolog -_- menurutku

 **ana** : iya ini lanjut kok :)

 **Mishima** : udah di lanjut kok :)

 **Ucihaii** : iya ini udah up kok :) kasian ya hinata :(

 **fitrisj42** : fitri-san jangan getok diriku #kabur oke aku semangat kok :)

 **Guest** : ini lanjut kok :) kalo pov hinata sama sasuke jadian itu kayaknya nggak deh

 **indiogoraven.37** : iya ini udah up kok :)

 **Reizel763** : iya sasu emang jahat banget sama hina-chan :( ini udah up

 **Mita622** : iya salam kenal juga mita :) wah ngerasa tersanjung nih ada yg muji fanfict-ku #spechless

 **Namsoyo** : iya namsoyo ini udah next loh :)


End file.
